


Interview of Another Sort

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair is a dick but what else is new, Fluff, Interviews, Jokes, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Teasing, Temporary roommate situation, This is cute okay???, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam's planning on going to Minneapolis to interview at Picasso and Sons. Gabriel hooks him up with his older brother, Lucifer.





	Interview of Another Sort

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for a lovely anon who mentioned that they wanted a fic where Sam's doing interviews (like I'll be doing soon) and Gabriel offers Lucifer's assistance for room and board, and Lucifer tempts Sam for his own firm (and himself). I hope you enjoy it, anon!!
> 
> And thank you for the luck. I'll need it.

“Samshine, here did you say that you’re heading for interviews, next?” Gabriel Milton asked as he and Sam Winchester played World of Warcraft. 

Sam had graduated three months prior with his pre-law degree, and he was looking for work as a paralegal before he even thought about law school. Make sure that this is what he wanted to be doing with his life, as it were. 

“Uhhh,” he checked his phone during a cinematic before a dungeon. “Minneapolis. I’ve got an in-person with Picasso and Sons.” 

“Samsquatch, did you book hotels yet?” Gabriel asked. 

“No, not yet, it’s like two weeks away,” Sam said, double checking to make sure that he was completely free from res sickness before summoning his minion. “Why?” 

“I’ve got an older brother,” Gabriel said, “He works at Shurely and Dunkelheit. Let me see if he’ll be okay with driving you around and letting you crash in his spare room.” 

“It’s not Michael, is it?” Sam asked warily. He’s met Michael before, and he nearly punched him in his pretentious face. 

“No, it’s Luc,” Gabriel said. 

“Luc? Check your six before I have to heal your ass,” Sam snapped. “And don’t go into the fire, for the love of all that is holy.” 

They went quiet on the subject matter while they ran the dungeon, Sam cheering triumphantly when he had acquired a rare mount. 

“Lucifer,” Gabriel said as they went to go complete a quest after that dungeon. “He’s a great big bag of dicks, just like Mikey, but in a different way. He works criminal law.” 

“Will I want to punch him in his face?” Sam asked as he gathered some herbs in game. 

Gabriel shook his head, his own character mining. “I mean, maybe,” he admitted, “but he’s also your type.” 

“Gabe,” Sam sighed, spying one of the beasts he needed to kill for this quest and readied his magic. “Stop trying to set me up, please.” 

“I’m just saying!” Gabriel laughed. 

“Fine, ask him,” Sam said. “It’ll at least save me hotel and possible Uber fees.” 

Lucifer Milton was a tall (not taller than Sam), blond haired man with piercing blue eyes. He was lean and toned, but not so as much so that he didn’t have a softness to him. He was dressed in a black suit and a white shirt, an ice blue tie tied in a classic Windsor knot. 

In other words, what Sam’s ideal porn star looked like. 

_ Dammit, Gabriel. _

“You’re Sam?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yes, Sam Winchester,” Sam said, holding his hand out to shake. Lucifer’s hands were calloused and Sam felt a shiver go up his spine. 

“Lucifer Milton.” He smirked. “Gabriel mentioned you were tall, but the pipsqueak is so short everyone’s tall to him.” 

Sam grinned. “He is a bit short, isn’t he?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Please, come in. I’ll show you around. Was your flight okay?” 

“Adequate,” Sam said. “I wasn’t able to spring for first class, so I felt like a sardine in a can with my legs tucked up.” 

“That’s a true pain,” Lucifer agreed. “Living room’s here, kitchen’s over-” 

_ WOOF! _

Sam brightened. “Dog?” he asked. 

“Yeah, it’s my Rottweiler, Ramsey,” Lucifer barely had time to say before a mostly grown Rottweiler came bounding out of a room, intent on attacking the newcomer with. . . something. 

“RAMSEY, SIT!” Lucifer barked. 

Ramsey didn’t listen to her owner. She jumped onto Sam, barking excitedly. Sam laughed and gently removed the dog’s paws from his shoulders, squatting down and petting the excitable dog. 

Lucifer sighed dramatically. “Puppies.” 

Sam laughed as he patted Ramsey’s rump. “She’s gorgeous,” he said. 

Lucifer smiled. “I’m glad that the two of you are going to get along okay,” he said. “She tends to scare some people.” 

“Oh, she’s a big people lover, aren’t you?” Sam said, scrunching his face as Ramsey seemed determined to give Sam’s face a bath.

“Come on, she’ll follow you,” Lucifer said. “As I was saying, living room there, kitchen there. Down this hall is the bathroom and the bedrooms. Guest room is directly across from the bathroom.” He looked at Sam and grimaced. “Have fun finding a way to fit in the bed,” he said in an apologetic tone. 

Sam waved Lucifer off on that. “It’ll be fine, I’m used to it.” 

Lucifer nodded and smiled. “Good.” He paused. “Gabriel mentioned you’re looking for work as a paralegal.” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I want to get some experience in the law before I go get that JD, you know?” 

“I understand perfectly,” Lucifer nodded with a smile. “Who’s your interview with?” 

“Uh, Picasso and Sons,” Sam said.

Lucifer scowled as he undid his tie. “Come interview at Shurley and Dunkelheit,” he said. “We could use a couple of new paralegals. We work primarily in the civil side of things- family law, torts, personal injury, that sort of thing- but we at least don’t work our paralegals into the ground.” 

“Oh?” Sam asked. 

“Turnover at Picasso and Sons is high,” Lucifer explained. “They’re also a bit. . . elitist. They think that the only people who should be in law are straight, white, Christian men of the upper middle class or higher socio-economic range.” 

Sam wrinkled his face. “I take it you know that personally?” he asked. 

“I worked there as a paralegal for a time,” he said. “Coffee?” 

“Please,” Sam said. “Not good?” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, going into the kitchen. “Please, sit.” 

Sam sat down on the couch and Ramsey bounded up onto the couch next to him, laying her head in his lap. 

“I worked under Alastair Picasso, and it was hell,” he admitted. “I think I’d prefer actual Hell. I fit the white male of a high socio-economic class part of what he likes but. . .” 

“You’re not straight or a Christian,” Sam said. “Yeah. I check only two of those boxes myself.” 

“They find out, they will tear you down over it worse than a schoolyard bully,” Lucifer said. “Shurely and Dunkelheit gives better benefits, as well and providing you stick with us, they’ll help with law school should you decide that you want to become a lawyer.” 

“Are you advocating your own firm?” Sam teased as Lucifer handed him a cup of coffee. 

“Perhaps,” Lucifer said unapologetically. “I can even ask Charles- one of the partners- if he’d be willing to squeeze you in on short notice. I’d just need a copy of your resume and writing sample. Which I can guess you have extra copies of.” 

“Gabriel told you that,” Sam laughed. 

“He did,” Lucifer smirked. “He also said that you were my ‘fuckable’ type.” 

Sam coughed, much to Ramsey’s concern. She whined and growled at Lucifer.

“What, did you adopt him all of a sudden?” Lucifer asked his dog. “Sam, you okay?” 

“Fine,” Sam coughed. “Sorry.” 

“No, it’s not your fault that I made you choke on half a gulp of coffee,” Lucifer said. 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. “You’re not sorry for what you said, though,” he said shrewdly. 

“And that’s why Gabriel said you were my type,” Lucifer grinned. “Because you’ve got an excellent bullshit detector. We could use that at Shurely and Dunkelheit.” 

Sam laughed and shook his head. “And while you’re advocating your place of employment, are you advocating yourself as well?” 

“Like a two bit streetwalker,” Lucifer confirmed. 

“I think you’re a little more high class than that,” Sam laughed. He couldn’t help it. The arrogant charm that pissed him off about Michael was present in Lucifer as well, but it was different. It didn’t come off as pompous, it was more of a cool confidence. And Sam had to admit, he liked the arrogant boys. 

Lucifer shrugged. 

“Okay, so,” Sam said. “I’ll still keep my appointment at Picasso and Sons,  _ but  _ I’ll give you a copy of my resume and writing sample for you to give to the powers that be at Shurley and Dunkelheit. If you can get me in before the end of the week, then I’ll go in for an interview. Deal?” 

Lucifer nodded. “So what do I have to do to persuade you to go on a date with me?” 

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Sam laughed.

Lucifer shrugged, but there was a smirk there. 

“Let me think on that.”

As Lucifer predicted, the interview at Picasso and Sons went  _ horribly. _

Sam didn’t let on his sexual orientation, but it was obvious that he wasn’t as well to do as the other members of the firm, and Alastair tore into that. He also tore into Sam’s writing sample, an essay he had written on the subprime mortgage crisis and its relation to white collar crime. His professor thought it was phenomenal. Alastair Picasso thought it was an attack on the bourgeois. Which, apparently, should be a criminal offense. Sam scowled and apparently, that was ‘cute’, because Alastair just gave a sickly smile. 

The nasally sounding man said they’ll be in touch, but Sam knew it’d be to say ‘no’. Sighing, he politely shook his torturer’s hand before heading out, where Lucifer was waiting in his car. 

“Well?” Lucifer asked as he drove away. “How’d it go?” 

“Please tell me I have an interview at Shurely and Dunkelheit so this trip wasn’t a waste of my time,” Sam pleaded. 

“Coincidentally, you do,” Lucifer sounded far too pleased with himself. “Charles really enjoyed your writing sample. It’s tomorrow at 10 AM. I’ll bring you in to work with me.” 

Sam smirked. “You do know it’s not ‘bring the guy you have a crush on to work day’ tomorrow, right?” 

The resulting blush he got from Lucifer made that comment worth it. 

_ Dammit, Gabriel _ . 

Shortstack: Have you bunked up yet, Sass’em?

I can murder you and they’ll never find the body.

Shortstack: How have you not jumped my brother yet? 

I’m not an ANIMAL, Gabe! And I’ve been concentrating on these interviews. 

Shortstack: Relax, have a little fun. How’d today’s interview go? 

I think I’d rather walk in on broken glass than work there. With my feet covered in rubbing alcohol. 

Shortstack: That bad, huh?

Apparently, a paper on the subprime mortgage crisis and its relationship to white collar crime is an attack on the bourgeois, which is a damn near criminal offense.

Shortstack: Fuck him. 

Sure. I’ll fuck him. If I felt inclined towards S&M. 

Shortstack: LOL. So, any more interviews? I want to do another mount run with you when you get back. 

I’ve got one at Lucifer’s firm tomorrow. He got me in on short notice. 

Shortstack: So go ride him in thanks

Did you forget that I can disarticulate every joint in your body?

Shortstack: You love me too much, Samllama. 

*eye roll* 

The interview at Shurley and Dunkelheit was a stark contrast to the one at Picasso and Sons. Charles Shurely made him feel appreciated and like he was already a member of the firm. He and Sam talked about Sam’s future and where he sees himself, and they ended up discussing the differences in various types of white collar crime before the interview ended. 

Sam left the office feeling good about that one. And from the beaming look on Lucifer’s face (who was listening outside while under the pretense of needing to talk to Charles), the interview was a success. 

Sam was called back for a second interview the day before his plane took off. This time, he talked with Amara Dunkelheit, who was also intrigued by his writing sample. They talked more salient points and she seemed impressed by his writing skills and time management. 

Sam felt confident. Confident enough that Lucifer managed to talk him into going out for a dinner “my treat,” Lucifer had said. 

That dinner ended with Lucifer kissing Sam’s cheek before bidding him good night outside of the guest room.

“Lucifer?” 

“Yes?” Lucifer looked up from his newspaper as Sam finished packing his things.

“If Charles and Amara offer me work, and I accept it. . . can I stay here until I find a place of my own?” Sam had a feeling what the answer would be, but he thought it’d be important to ask. Besides, he liked Lucifer.

“Of course, Sam.” Lucifer smiled. 

Sam smiled back. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Lucifer returned to his newspaper. 

As it turned out, Sam never got that place of his own after he started working at Shurley and Dunkelheit. Not when he and Lucifer managed to make a temporary situation permanent, and upgraded their relationship status from friends, to boyfriends, to husbands. 

_ Dammit Gabriel. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
